Chav who
by lozza1989
Summary: Find out what happens when the Characters of Doctor who become Chavs including dressing and talking like them. Not to be taken seriously as it's a spoof fic. That is all. Rated T for language. Features the Tenth Doctor.


Chapter 1

Plot: A funny spoof story where the Characters from Doctor who start acting like Chavs. Not to be taken seriously as it's a spoof.

One Morning, Martha was woken up by what sounded like rap music so deciding to investigate where the god awful noise was coming from, she swung her legs out of bed and followed the god awful noise down the Tardis corridor. It let her to the Tardis control room and what she saw gave her the biggest shock of her life that she didn't know whether to laugh or scream because there was the Doctor, dressed in a grey and blue tracksuit, white Adidas trainers, gold chains and a Burberry cap on his head, dancing around the control room, singing along to the rap song that was playing full blast on the CD player on the floor.

"_I got da Bling a ding ding_

_ya know ya gotta sing sing sing_

_about ma bling bling bling." _ Shaking her head, Martha walked over to the Cd player and pulled the plug, causing the Doctor to stop Dancing.

"Yo chick, wot ya fink yo iz doing, I woz like well getting into da groove wit dat tune innit" he pointed out, arms folded across his chest and Martha raised her eyebrow at him.

"What in the name of sanity do you think you are doing?" she asked " why the hell are you talking like that and dressing like that?"

'I iz a chav innit" the Doctor replied before pulling out a can of cider as Martha looked at him and when he finished drinking from the can of cider, he threw the empty can aside and then burped.

"Ok Doctor you've had your fun, now can you please start acting like the Doctor again instead of some unemployed youth who hangs on Street corners drinking and smoking" Martha said but the Doctor didn't seemed determined to stop with this newly found attitude of his, instead he asked Martha if she fancied coming down to the off licence with him to get some beer.

"Not in your dreams" Martha replied, arms folding "honestly it's like you're a different person except it was your personality that regenerated and not your body."

"Yo wanna know why I iz acting like dis?" the Doctor asked as he stood up and walked over to her "it's coz I wanna experience chav culture." He then turned and and walked to the Doors, announcing he was going to the off licence to buy some beer and then come back and listen to some banging tunes.

"Bloody hell, did he hit his head and wake up thinking he was a chav or something" Martha muttered. Meanwhile, the Doctor was walking like a Chav through the streets of London, looking for the nearest off licence until he found one.

"Alright mate" a skin headed youth behind the counter said as the Doctor swaggered in and placed a five pound note on the til.

"Alright mate, how many bottles of WKD blue can I get wit dis?" he asked.

"Ten mate" the Skin headed youth replied. So the Doctor bought ten bottles of WKD blue and then headed back to the Tardis, carrying all ten bottles in his arms and when he got back, Martha was shocked to see him with an arm full WKD blue bottles.

"Alright love, give us a hand wit these bottles, they is like well making mi arms ache innit" the Doctor said and Martha took some bottles from him and helped him carrying them to the kitchen.

"Listen Doctor, I've been thinking" she stated "and I see that you seem to be having fun with this whole Chav phrase and I'm your friend and I don't want to spoil your fun by being a miserable so and so, so I'm just gonna go with the flow."

"Dat iz like well da best thing I have heard" the Doctor replied, clicking his fingers " hey, howz about we get Jack round and haz a big party then go hang around london." So later that day, Jack came round to the Tardis and when he found the way the Doctor was dressed, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What is wrong with him?" he asked Martha.

"He's decided to become a chav" Martha implied and that gave Jack a brilliant idea, he decided that if the Doctor was being a Chav then he decided to have a go at being one too, so he went to see what was in the Doctor's wardrobe and came back half an hour later, dressed in a red track suit and loads of bling bling.

"Sup y'all" he greeted and Martha couldn't help but laugh "alright, where's da beer n shit."

"In da kitchen innit, I got WKD blue, ten bottle of dat shit" the Doctor replied "would ma best mate come wit me to da kitchen and help me carry all da bottles back to da hole."

"What hole?" Martha asked.

"This place" the Doctor replied, indicating to the control room "this is da hole." Martha shrugged and then went with the Doctor to fetch the ten bottles of WKD blue. Five bottles later, all three were drunk and were laying on the floor, singing.

"_Ten bottles of WKD sitting on Da wall_

_ten bottles of WKD sitting on Da wall_

_and if one bottle of WKD accidenlty falls_

_they'll be nine bottles of WKD sitting on Da wall." _ After singing they're little song, the Doctor suggested that this party was dead so he rolled onto his stomach, crawled over to the Cd player, plugged it in then put in a CD titled GREATEST RAP SONGS EVA and pressed play.

"Now this is more like it" Jack implied as he got to his feet and started dancing. Soon all three were drunk and partying and having a well good time but the most important thing was that there was more fun to come for the Chav Doctor and his new buddies.

"I iz like well da best Chav in Da world" he pointed out.

"Innit" said Jack and Martha, clicking their fingers.

To be continued...


End file.
